metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klonker
Welcome to Wikitroid! Klonker, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What is your problem? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) What interesting shit? Are you one of my many haters? If so, the entrance to hell is that way. Go there. And no, I am not 8. I am 17, turning 18 in March. I don't care whether your father lost a leg or something. Tell someone who does care. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Prepare to go to the hell of being banned :P Metroid101 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Block } Message left by: --[[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 22:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) |} LoL, It was gun while it lasted. And for one last statement: RBX INTERNET TROLOLLLLOLLOL STOP GIVING METROID GUY A BLOJOB YOU HOMOPHOBE. Remember, don't look down on others with a serious mental illness, LIKE ME! --Klonker 22:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Another comment like that and you won't even be able to edit your own talk page. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 22:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) THAT'S SOOO RUDE!!GIVE HIM AN INFINITE BLOCK!!! Metroid101 22:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I seriously think I have a mental illness. Don't make fun. --Klonker 22:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) So I have one too -____- -- Metroid101 22:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Control yourself. It makes things a lot less difficult. We wouldn't have had to go through this if you simply acted more mature. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 22:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even usually allowed on a comp. I have split personality disorder. Sorry for whatever "personal trauma" I may have caused you. Thats what Im taught to say to people. Happy now? Jerks. --Klonker 23:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I have the same disorder, I went to a therapist, and it stopped, now only my emotions change but they are dying down, but seriously, get off your computer and leave for a while and go to therapy, I did that, and look at me now, I haven't started fights in a LONG time! Metroid101 23:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Indefinite Ban I have increased your block to an indefinite block for being a vandalism-only account and harassment of other users. Whether or not you have the mental disorder you claim to have is irrelevant. All users are judged equally, and the penalty for vandalism and harassment on this scale is a permanent ban, since your actions have made clear that you have no intention to contribute constructively to the wiki. Your self control is your responsibility. We will not and do not specially consider cases involving users who claim to have mental disabilities, one because it cannot be proven, and two, because it's unfair to other users on the wiki. I am still allowing you the ability to edit your own talk page so that, in the future, you can request that you be unblocked. However, if you do request an unblock, make sure you demonstrate sufficiently to us that you will be able to control yourself, or your request will be denied. In addition, if you use your talk page non-constructively, for example as a medium to attack other users, you will be banned from editing it too. Summed up, editing a wiki is a privilege, not a right. You are responsible for your behavior on the wiki, regardless of disability, and if your behavior is unacceptable, this privilege will be revoked. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry I vandalized. Can you please un ban me? I don't want it on my record. I promise you that I will never contact any users I have caused harm to ever again. ANYWHERE. If you unban me I will apologize personally to everyone here. And on the Metroid Fanon wiki. Sincerily, Klonker 21:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me what I can do to get unbanned please! I want to know what I can do to regain your trust! I want to know how I can get unbanned. Please tell me I'll do anything! Please Fast lizard! Please! Klonker 00:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) For one thing, don't sound desperate. Metroid101 01:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Sounding desperate won't get you anywhere. Please read Wikipedia's guide to appealing blocks for information on what you need to do to get unblocked; specifically, what you need in your unblock request. Remember, though, to make your unblock request here on your talk page, not anywhere else. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I've read it. I can apologize, but unless you give me a task, there's not much else I can do on the wiki. This wiki is so full of things already, I really wouldn't know where to help. I know I shouldn't spam people's talk pages. I've already apologized on the metroid fanon wiki. If there is a task you can give me, I would be happy to do it. Thank you for your time. My response will be more formal if there is something that I can do for you guys here at wikitroid. Klonker 20:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC)